Scream My Name
by Selras
Summary: She was just another reminder that he would always live in Thors shadow. The shadow of a king, something that he would never be, but something that he should be! The thought of destroying her and making her his, gave him a extreme thrill. He wanted to see the pain in her eyes, make her beg for him and cry his name...
1. Chapter 1 Contemplation

Lilith awoke in her bed, the light from the open window blinding her. She growled, moving her stiff muscles to guide her into a sitting position. "It's too early..."she sighed to herself. Her room was made up of brilliant gold, surrounding most of the interior. This wasn't unusual in Asgard.

She walked over to her large scaled mirror, taking in her reflection. Her pale complexion made her long blonde hair look whiter than it actually was. Her hair was straight and cut in layers. She smiled at her reflection, she was the only daughter of Odin Alfather. Engaged to her brother Thor, she lived a happy life. Asgardians were at peace with the Frost Giants, so everyone lived in peace.

Her brother was out with his friends, probably off somewhere causing mischief. She walked the halls, searching for some form of amusement. Passing a large gold door, her footsteps paused. The door was open a tad. She approached the door, pushing it open bit. Enough to pop her head in and get a sneak peek into the room. Her eyes met with a large bed, canopied with green and gold. She smiled, stepping quietly into the room. Approaching the bed, she saw her older brother sleeping soundly in the bed. She looked around the room. The darkness shrouding most of the interior, this was caused by large and heavy curtains, covering the windows. She shook her head and walked over to the windows. A quick glance back to see if he was a awake, then she yanked the curtains in opposite directions. Releasing the light into the room quickly.

A loud groan of frustration and irritation was her reward as her brother rolled over in attempt to escape the evading light. Lilith smirked and walked over to his bed. "Wakey wakey, Loki."  
He growled, "What's your reason for waking me in such a manner..." He slowly sat up, shoving his stray hairs from his eyes.  
She sat on the bed, watching him. "It's almost noon...not that you would know that, with the way your submerging yourself in this black abyss that your call a bed room."  
He gave her a look of un-amusement; she returned it with similar face. This caused Loki to burst out laughing.

He paused his laughter, looking at her innocent expression. He moved his hand towards her, grabbing a layer of her blonde hair and yanking it down. She was just another reminder that he would always live in Thors shadow. The shadow of a king, something that he would never be, but something that he should be! He pushed her face against the silk blankets, growling under his breath. The thought of destroying her and making her his, gave him a extreme thrill. He wanted to rape her, to see the pain in her eyes, make her beg for him and cry his name.  
"Loki?" her soft voice brought him back to reality. She was sitting there, looking perfect and untouched.

_She was his, Thors._ _But if he had his way, she wouldn't be for much longer. He would have to wait for his opportunity, he would corrupt her. Just as he had been corrupted. Until she could no longer look Thor in the eyes without harboring guilt in her eyes._

**-**

**Until next time lol  
This chapter was completely random. Im trying to get to where I want to go with this story. XD Wait for the next chapter ^^/~**


	2. Chapter 2 Rash Feelings

**Heres Chapter 2 ^^ I hope everyone like Chapter 1, Enjoy!**

"Loki?" her angelic voice chimed again.  
He blinked, reality taking its effect and washing away his impulsive imagination. Loki looked her over, feeling a overwhelming guilt take toll on his body physically.  
Lilith moved her a bit closer, putting her pale hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" her sweet smile passed through him.  
Moving away shapely, he nodded. "Yes, I'm alright." He kept his vision focused on the area of blanket beside him. Avoiding the chance of a simple glance in her direction. Sure his thoughts could be cruel at times but could he actually go through with hurting his own flesh and blood, in the ways his vivid imagination had always teased him with.  
She stood up, stretching with a long sigh. "Thor and the others are out today, possibly you can entertain me?"Her innocent smile flashed him again.

A soft blush smudged across his defined cheeks. The idea of having her to himself for the day worried him. Could he actually sustain from trying to do anything. Usually Thor was around, for his anger to be directly targeted on him rather than her. Without Thor there, how would he react. There was no way to know. He nodded, pleased with the way her face brightened and perked up.

-

They walked down the hallway together; Loki listened to her rant to him about trivial things.

_He watched her from the corner of his eyes, watching the way her body moved. Suddenly he took hold of her shoulders, viscously pushing her against the marble wall behind her. Her gasp of surprise caused a wicked smirk to form on his lips. Drawing her hands above her head, he pinned her in a submissive position. Allowing him to full access to her body, pleasing him deeply. He moved in, breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume. It intoxicated him, making a deep growl come from his throat.  
Loki nuzzled his head against her neck, tracing his tongue along her collar bone. A soft moan came from her lips. He could feel her chest falling and raising quickly. He knew that as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was enjoying this as much as he was. Like before, he took a bug hand full of her blonde locks in his hand, gripping it in such that it would tug from the roots.  
Loki grinned as he pulled his hand down, causing her neck to go in an awkward position. This position gave him full access to her neck. Which he took pleasure in kissing and sucking at every spot. He looked up into her vibrant blue eyes, the fear that reflected back at him made his body hot. But at the same time a great feeling of guilt and resentment for himself took over._

"I'm just saying, maybe if you didn't shroud yourself in the dark all the time then maybe you wouldn't be so moody all the time?" Her voice brought him back from the dark depts.  
He stopped walking, his body shook. Loki hugged himself, staring at the ground. He couldn't even control the reality around him. He couldn't tell what was real and dream.  
A warm hand touched his shoulder. He quickly looked up at her, his eyes dark and hollow. "Are you alright, Loki?"  
He dismissed her hand, standing up straight. "I'm going to go lay down."  
Lilith's eyes widened, "Did I make you angry...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"No, you didn't do anything..."  
"Don't lie to me, I know I annoy you!"  
"Lilith, calm down."  
"Why does everyone have to sugar coat everything for me! I'm no idiot! I want you treat me like I'm not sister, I don't want to force you to be nice to me Lo-,"before she could even finish Loki silenced her with his lips pressed against hers. Unknowing that Thor had returned home, and was heading their way.

**To be continued...**

Sorry that the chapters have been so short / Chapter 3 will be longer, I promise!  
This chapter was rushed, so its probably sloppy OoO all debts will be paid for in the next chapter! Please give me feed back! Id like to know how Im doing! Thank you for reading! See you in chapter 3! Bye ^^~~~3


	3. Chapter 3 Mind Tricks

**So heres chapter 3 Thank you to everyone who's given me positive feedback, here yeah go!**

-

Loki moved away, his face harbouring a smug expression. He was truly pleased with himself, more so then he had been in a long time. But the sound of approaching footsteps brought him back to reality. Part of him honestly believed that what he'd just done wasn't real. But the look on his sister's face was proof enough that it truly happened.  
He took a step back from her and glanced down at the opposite side of the hallway. Their brother Thor walked over to him, his heavy red cape following behind him. He had always had a radiant glow, which sometimes made it hard for Loki to take him seriously.  
Thor made his way over to Lilith and pecked her on the lips. Holding her close to him, a smirk on his lips. Ever since he announced his engagement to Lilith, Thor had always found some form of pleasure in showing affection to her in front of Loki. The way he held her, made a glow of hatred reach inside him. Witnessing the scene made him angry and why shouldn't it of have. The smirk that was on Thors face told it all. A show, he was doing it all on purpose, all to anger Loki. He kept himself calm and collected. He wouldn't let Thor ruin this moment for him. He would get the revenge he wanted soon. Loki turned his gaze to Lilith. With her help, he would get all the revenge he wanted. And hey, who said he couldn't have some fun while he did.

Lilith sat in her room; she watched the way the breeze made her hair blow softly in the wind. Her hand grazed her lips; the warmth of Loki's lips left a presence on hers. She shook her head, trying to forget everything that had happened today. Loki had never done anything like before. What was with him lately? He'd been acting weird lately but this was different.

She blushed, thinking about Loki. She moved away from her vanity, moving outside on her balcony to get some fresh air. Lilith gulped in air, in attempt to clear her mind. "Loki...why i did it have to be Loki..."  
She lied down for bed, her eyes drifting closed. "Lilith..." her eyes widened, seeing Loki standing at the foot of her bed. Wearing only his pants, seeing this made her cheeks flush. He walked towards the bed. Before she had the chance to sit up he was on her. Restraining her wrists tightly, he slammed her back against the mattress. He kissed her forcefully and exchanged her two wrists into his one hand, holding them against the bed frame. His other hand roamed her body through the sheets, squeezing and feeling every inch of her. Until he became frustrated and ripped the sheets from her body. Pulling away he looked over her body, a smirk crawling on his lips. He grasped the collar of her night gown, pulling her off the bed slightly. She stared into his eyes; she'd never been so close to him. Shed never noticed the green shade that they were.  
"I know you like this..." he whispered in her ear. He licked her ear lobe, nipping gently at it. "You want this as much as I do..."

She groaned, turning her head to side to escape him. This angered him; he slapped her hard across the face and pulled on her hair. He smirked and kissed her again. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, he battled her tongue for dominance over her mouth. When she gave in, he pulled away. Watching her wiggle under him. His aggressive nature was so different from the way Thor had always treated her.

Pulling away, he stared down at her face. Her flustered expression made him grin.  
Loki leaned down, sucking on her neck. His tongue traced her thin collar bone, making her shudder. He dragged his tongue to her chest, his hand squeezing her breast as he gripped her hair causing her groan in both pain and pleasure. "You're enjoying this..."  
She shook her head, "Y-Your wrong..."  
He nipped at her neck, "I'll make you beg for me..."  
Loki lowered his body down on her, pushing her night gown up and bunching it up at her waist. She tried to move in any way to resist him. But a force kept her arms in place, sitting uselessly above her head. He kissed her stomach, trailing his kisses lower and lower. Her mind was scrambled; she could feel his warm breath on her. Her breathing quickened, her face was red and hot. She couldn't stop him. Even if she could, would she stop him? She wanted him, more than anything at this ever moment. He kissed her stomach again,his body moving back up towards her face, making her whimper in frustration. "P-Please Loki..."She wanted him to take her now, to do whatever he wanted to her.  
"Lilith..."He whispered. His voice sounded off, different.

She opened her eyes, seeing Thor kneeling over her. "Its morning, it's time to wake up."  
Lilith looked away, "W-What...I-I uh...was it really all a dream..."  
He leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. She sat up when he pulled away. "I guess it was all a dream..." she thought to herself.  
Loki walked past the open doorway to her room, pausing to look into the room. His eyes met with her, watching her cheeks flush. A grin and he continued walking.

-

Lilith sat in the shower, watching the water go down the drain. Her dream re-playing itself over and over in her mind. She'd never thought of Loki, her own brother, in such a manner. She couldn't be developing feelings for him, she loved Thor. Not Loki. Not him. She shouldn't even think about something like this. She wouldn't let Loki have her, she wouldn't.

-

**Sorry this chapter was pretty short too, I want to keep people wanting more XD Please let me know what you think OoO/ I hope everyone liked the Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 Planning

Chapter - 4

Lilith walked over to her bed, her hair soaked from her previous shower. The warm water helped clear her head. The thoughts of Loki had washed down the drain. She was free to think of other pressing matters.

She pulled the silk towel over her head, attempting to dry her long locks. She sat down on her bed, combing her hair. Unaware of the green eyes, looking over her.  
Loki stood in the doorway, masked by the side of the door. He watched her body as the water dripped off of her. He pushed the door open, and walked over to her. Loki stood behind her, breathing in the scent of soap. With his hand, he petted her hair. Causing her jump and turn towards him, looking up at Loki. "Loki...?"Visual memories of her dream from the previous night flooded her mind, causing her face to flush red. She looked away from him, making him reach down and take hold of her jaw. Making her look at him. He leaned down and crushed his lips against hers. He pulled away, whipping his mouth.  
"That was only a taste of what's coming," he said with a smirk.  
She moved away from him, "Keep away from me..."  
He moved his hand towards as she trembled, gently he caressed her cheek. "You'll come to crave and beg for my attention..." Loki moved away, retreating from her room. Leaving her there lost and confused.

Loki walked through the hallways, his fingers grazed his lips. He was still smirking; he was truly pleased with himself. To make her go so crazy, it was actually his plan but it would do for now. He wanted to make her cry for him to ravish her.  
-

"Why does Loki have to toy with me this way..." she shook her head, dressing herself. She soon found herself staring at the end of her bed. A silver ring lied there; it had horns on it like Loki's outfit. Lilith picked it up, getting a closer look at it. Did he leave it here on purpose? Or did he drop it. Loki usually did things on purpose, with meaning.

"Are you in here?" Thor knocked on her door before entering, smiling softly at her. She jumped, looking down at Loki's ring in her hand. Quickly, she put it under her pillow to avoid Thor asking any questions. He walked over to her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh yes," she smiled, "It was quite good." She watched him sit down, close to her.

"That's good," he leaned forward, kissing her cheek. Then continuing to her lips. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close to her.

He pressed against her gently, making her go onto her back. Thor pulled away, looking into her eyes.  
She opened her eyes, looking at Loki's face instead of Thors. She moved her head to the side, puzzling Thor. He kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, I guess I was trying to push too far."  
"No...I just..."  
"It's alright," he got off of her, standing beside the bed. He watched her sit up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll come see you later," he smiled at her, leaving the room.

_Whats going on...why am I losing my mind._


End file.
